Twine the Hearts
by blackXheart
Summary: His instincts. They rose to the surface without any warning completely taking over his common sense. They only spoke one thing to him. ‘Mate.’ Sess
1. Chapter 1

So, it's been awhile! I'm not allowed on this web site, but I come on it anyways. My favorite pairing in Inuyasha is Sess/Kag, and I risk my computer life to read good stories with that pairing. There are some really good ones, but they've become redundant, and I'm fed up with it. So I wrote my own! I hope you enjoy. The sequel will be Sess/Kag, this is a reincarnation story about an OC and Sesshoumaru, so hang in there for a while, and it will get better.

Enjoy!

I cannot believe how far we have come.

At first we could hardly be in the others presence without feelings neither of us understood rising up.

How did love grow between us?

Absolute perfection was actually choosing to covert with the endless flaws that define a human? It defies the very laws of nature.

But that's what we did, defied nature.

The thought of a mere mortal loving a creature of destruction is not so implausible, but him returning the feelings with a force that surprised even him? Nearly impossible, although he would have never dared to show it around anyone but myself.

He explained to me long ago or at least it seemed long ago, that his enemies would try and kill me if they knew his weakness, which he admitted was me. We constantly argued his choice of words, but that didn't lessen the severity of the situation, and I soon agreed.

Even I realized the danger we placed ourselves in.

No matter how careful we were, how secret our meetings, our public looks of disinterest, which were in his case disgust, and in mine, respect. Apparently, it was not enough to hide our affection for each other.

That is how I ended up here.

Lying in the arms of my future husband, watching his golden eyes, now tinged with red, fill with worry and anger as my blood spilled down the front of his pure white kimono.

I lifted a trembling hand to touch his face. Sadly I noticed how my hand, glowed pink and pulsed with power, crackled when it connected with his pale skin, but he didn't care.

"Sesshoumaru," I coughed violently, causing blood to pour down my chin and neck, but I didn't notice.

"Yes?" His smooth voice would have sounded unaffected to others, but I knew better. The tenseness of his arms around my body, the concern in his eyes and his touch all told me what he could never say.

I smiled as I ghosted my fingers over the maroon strips on his cheek before I traced his lips.

I swallowed thickly, "I love you." I whispered as my eyes drifted shut.

His arms tightened.

Any strength I had left me then and my hand fell to rest on my blood soaked chest.

My final breath of air left my lungs and I knew only darkness.

Authors Notes-

This is chapter 1, I promise they will be longer. I'm posting one and two at the same time as a test to see how this story will work out and if enough people like it I'll keep going.

Much love!

blackxheart


	2. Chapter 2

(Two years earlier)

The high sun beat down relentlessly upon the packed earth. Most of the villagers would be inside at this hour, enjoying their mid-day meal and some well deserved shade.

But not Tyuu.

Everyone had left the vegetable field, but still she worked on, paying no mind to the burning sun or the sweat that dripped down her face and back; completely soaking her kimono.

Sighing heavily, she reached up to tuck back a stray stand of hair behind her ear, and wiped away a bead of sweat, not realized that in doing so she wiped dirt across her forehead.

Sitting back on her knees, she arched her aching back and was satisfies when she heard a loud crack and more relief than she hoped for. She immediately did the same by tilting her head back and forth and was glad to hear that same popping noise.

Tyuu took this moment to look around the empty field. It was one of the largest in the village. The chief's son had arranged it so that everyone who could not grow food could come and gather enough to feed their families.

Everyone who could buy seeds offered some to help the others that lived along side them. The chief's son was a wise young man. The village was very blessed to have one such as him helping the poorest homes, and Tyuu's family was definitely poor.

About six years ago, Tyuu's father provided very well for her and her mother. But then little Kanya came, and their mother passed away after taking only one glimpse of her baby.

After her death, Tyuu began helping her father work, planting, tending, and harvesting the food as well as selling it. She did this all the while carrying her sister on her back and raising her.

Soon after her father grew very ill, he would throw up all his food, his skin changed to a pale white from its usual tan, and his hair began to fall out in patches.

The priestess of their village said nothing could be done for him, and his death was rapidly approaching.

At twelve years old, Tyuu was acting as the head of the household.

Four years later and he was still hanging on to life. Tyuu had to take over all the duties her father had done before and eventually, it was not enough. She had had to sell their bit of land along with their house for medicine to help ease her father's pain.

She moved their little family into a small shack near the river on the very outskirts of the village. No one wanted to be around the dying.

Kanya was now six and loved to follow her older sister around everywhere. Having to watch a dying man was no job for one so small, and Tyuu allowed her sister to be her shadow.

Today, Kanya was playing with other children her age while Tyuu worked to gather enough food for the week.

Tyuu was constantly thanking the chief's son mentally for the insight to help and not to turn a blind eye like his father had.

She blinked her eyes lazily and came back from her thoughts. She reached her hands above her head and clasp them together, stretching while breathing deeply, then released them.

She then rolled her shoulders and listened to more bones popping. Looking tiredly in her basket by her knees, she took note of how much more she would to fill it and sighed and allowed her thoughts to drift again.

Now currently at age fifteen she did not expect to be where she was. Already she was of marrying age, but somewhere in her heart she knew that it was only a dream to find someone to love and she would grow old all alone. She would take care of her father, until he passed, and Kanya until she was older.

Tyuu dug clenched her hand in the dirt with resolve.

She would make certain her little sister was married well off and taken care of.

Kanya would not end up like her older sister.

(Sesshoumaru)

Sesshoumaru stood waiting impatiently outside his father's study. His arms were crossed and his foot was tapping against the wooden floors in an uncharacteristic manner. Normally he would never display such obvious irritants, but standing in the same place for seven hours waiting to see his father was upsetting him.

He'd been staring at the same painting across the hall intently, observing the brush strokes and techniques with the colors with such a detailed eye, that he believed he could have created a duplicate painting with his eyes shut.

Not that he really wanted to create a painting of his mother's garden, but if it helped him pass the time, he was considering it. Just as he was about to go over it again, when the door creaked open and a breath of relief passed silently through his lips.

Who emerged was not who he had expected nor could he have predicted.

The body that stepped from his father's study was his new bride, a human woman. What was her name? He couldn't remember, not that he wanted to or cared for any reason.

He snorted mentally; humans were completely a waste of semi-intelligence. They knew nothing beyond their own existence, and had no desire or motivation to learn more about the world that surrounded them.

They were so were unimportant and useless, a vapor in the world. Here today, and gone the next.

The woman smiled at him kindly, and he managed a polite nod in return. After all, it was his father's current mate.

"Your father will see you now," She said as she moved passed him. The smell of her hit him like a youki (Sp?) blast; pungent and unbearable, the stench of death hung about her like a cloud.

Sesshoumaru tried not to crinkle his nose, and instead walked quickly past her into his father's study, his silk robes swishing in the silence.

"You wanted to see me?" Sesshoumaru asked as he knelt down on the cushion in front of his father's table.

The decorum of the room was very plain to show those who came in that this was a room for discussion and business, not entertainment. Although it seemed his father had broken that rule today, the smells in the room left him with little imagination as to why the human woman had been in here for so many hours.

His father had defiantly put the sound barriers he kept around his study to good use today.

Sesshoumaru cringed at the mental thoughts that now seemed to want to haunt him, and he forced his attention to focus on the maps that hung on the wall behind his father's head. No elaborate works of art or pass times, it was simple and efficient.

Inutaisho grunted an answer to his son and drank deeply from a cup that sat in front of him. One whiff from Sesshoumaru's sensitive nose allowed him to guess the contents.

"Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho placed his cup back on the table with a loud thud. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

Sesshoumaru blinked at the apology.

"I understand," He smirked to himself, "You obviously had much more pressing matters to attend to."

Inutashio's glazed eyes narrowed slightly, but he ignored the comment.

"I asked you to come here so I can bring something to your attention." A more than slight slur in his father's words not only confirmed the contents of his cup, but also how much he had indulged in today, since his natural resistance obviously had failed him.

"I need to bring something," The older demon swallowed thickly and blinked his eyes before pointing to some papers on his desk. "To your attention."

He sorted through the paper, selected a document and brought it up close to his eyes. "That I can't read," He mumbled.

Sesshoumaru sighed to himself and resisted the urge to shift his weight around on his knees, instead staying perfectly still.

"Ah, yes. I found it!" Inutashio waved a different paper triumphantly in the air. "I need you to see this before you go."

"Go where?" Sesshoumaru asked as calmly as he could.

His father merely blinked at him curiously.

"To the village of course, um… what's the name of the one farthest from us?"

"It doesn't have a name." Sesshoumaru replied, trying to stifle the unfamiliar anger that was rising in him, his patience had already been stretched today.

"Ah! Yes!" His father poured himself another drink and raised it to his lips. "You'll be leaving by the end of the day. Your things are already packed."

Fury flooded through the younger dog demon. He dug his claws into his palms, ignoring the small amount of blood that seeped out and stained his pants.

"And if I refuse?" He asked icily.

His father just stared at him; his golden eyes seemed to become clearer. "Then you'll never be Lord of the Western Lands."

"Your new mate has something to do with this, doesn't she?" Sesshoumaru sneered. "Her and the half-breed pup you now call a son."

Inutashio slammed his fists on the table, causing it to crack in the center and fall in on itself, spilling the sa'ka onto the fallen parchments.

His father was breathing heavily, his face shadowed by his long hair.

"You will not speak about my mate and your brother that way again, Sesshoumaru." Inutashio raised his head, extremely aware golden eyes pierced his own, and his father rose slowly to his feet.

"This is the exact reason why I've agreed to send you to that village, because of your obvious distaste in humans. While you are there you will help the village as if you had been raised there. Those people will be your family and you will help them better themselves." His father's look left no room for argument.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth in frustration before rising to his feet. He bowed in respect to his father and turned to go, but paused to say one thing.

"I did not know that woman were the true rulers in our country."

Sesshoumaru was slammed against the wall before he could process his father's movement.

Inutashio's furious golden eyes were tinged with red, and his breathing was labored. He glared into Sesshoumaru's eyes with a vehemence that cause a pang of fear to rise up in his stomach.

His father's claws pierced his neck superficially, and his grip loosened. "I'm sending you away because she fears you." Desperation filled his father's eyes. "Do you know how that tortures me? To have my mate fear my first born?"

Sesshoumaru stared for a moment at the man that had once been a great dog demon, but was now reduced to worrying about what a woman thought, then he dropped his gaze in submission and his father released him.

Sesshoumaru started towards the door, intent on ignoring what had just occurred.

"Don't freeze your heart against everyone, Sesshoumaru." Inutashio spoke quietly, causing Sesshoumaru to pause. "You never know who will come along with the right fire."

Sesshoumaru refrained from snarling and left with as much dignity he could muster.

Authors Notes-

There is chapter 2, REVIEW OR NO NEXT CHAPTER! Besides, it keeps me motivated. ^_^

Come on people, I'm just a poor college student with no life. Humor me?

Much love!

blackXheart


End file.
